


[Podfic] Green Thumb

by Djapchan



Series: [Podfic] Prompt fills - Discord: O Lord Heal This Server [9]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Comedy, Crack, Crowley's Plants (Good Omens), Discord: O Lord Heal This Server, Humor, I SAID I DON'T KNOW, I don't know what's going on don't ask me, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Other, Plantfucking, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sex Pollen, Sex Swing, Top Crowley (Good Omens), switching efforts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26929183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: Chamyl's summary:For the prompt: sentient plants
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley's plants, Aziraphale/Crowley/Crowley's plants
Series: [Podfic] Prompt fills - Discord: O Lord Heal This Server [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906708
Kudos: 5
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Not That Bad, When You Get Used to It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22482946) by [chamyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamyl/pseuds/chamyl). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-Green-Thumb-by-Chamyl-part-1_2-ekrtn2)  
**Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/rsg6wzjaii5hxo9/GO_Green_Thumb_1_2.mp3/file)

 **Music:**  
[The Poplar Grove](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/20190309173200900/The_Poplar_Grove) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)

 **Sound:**  
[Wind Through Hedge](https://freesound.org/people/Benboncan/sounds/69761/) by Benboncan  
From Freesound.com  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chamyl's notes:
> 
> This exists only because you, the people, asked for it.
> 
> Did you think I wouldn't sit down and deadass write you 2k of extra plantfuckery??
> 
> I regret _nothing_.

**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap/episodes/Podfic-Green-Thumb-by-Chamyl-Part-2-eku3q0)  
 **Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/a63na4xgdvikvb8/GO_Green_Thumb_2_2.mp3/file)

 **Music:**  
[The Poplar Grove](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/20190309173200900/The_Poplar_Grove) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)

 **Sound:**  
[Wind Through Hedge](https://freesound.org/people/Benboncan/sounds/69761/) by Benboncan  
From Freesound.com  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
